Behind These Emerald Eyes
by FlawlessHand
Summary: Summary : Aku bagai mayat hidup saat kau tinggalkanku. Hidup tak tentu arah. Ingin semua kembali seperti dulu. Aku ingin bersamamu. Tapi kau tidak. Aku menyerah, Draco. Pergilah, tinggalkan aku sendiri. Biarkan aku sendiri. Sampai kapan? Entahlah. Mungkin selamanya. Drarry. RnR, please.


**Behind These Emerald Eyes**

Disclaimer : Harry Potter cast © J.K. Rowling

Pair : Drarry

Summary : Aku bagai mayat hidup saat kau tinggalkanku. Hidup tak tentu arah. Ingin semua kembali seperti dulu. Aku ingin bersamamu. Tapi kau tidak. Aku menyerah, Draco. Pergilah, tinggalkan aku sendiri. Biarkan aku sendiri. Sampai kapan? Entahlah. Mungkin selamanya.

* * *

Enjoy!

* * *

Perang telah berakhir. Seharusnya aku bahagia. Aku mendapatkan pekerjaan yang sangat kudambakan. Menjadi Auror. Dan seharusnya pula aku tertawa riang. Menikmati hidup seperti yang aku impikan.

Tapi tidak.

Aku tidak bisa menahan rasa perih saat surat dari Hermione beserta undangan itu sampai di tanganku. Pernikahanmu dengannya. Kau yang ku cintai. Seharusnya berada disampingku.

**WEDDING PARTY**

**Draco Malfoy**

**And**

**Astoria Greengrass**

/Harry, aku minta maaf. Tapi ku pikir kau harus tahu ini. Aku bukannya bermaksud untuk membuatmu makin terpuruk. Aku menyayangimu, Harry. Kami semua menyayangimu. Kembali, Harry. Kumohon, pulanglah. Kami merindukanmu. Semua orang mengkhawatirkanmu. Walaupun kami tahu dimana kau berada, tapi entah sihir apa yang kau gunakan sehingga kami tak bisa masuk ketempatmu, Harry. Kumohon, pulanglah.

Kami Menyayangimu

Hermione/

Aku tersenyum mengetahui bahwa masih banyak orang yang menyayangiku.

Tetapi...

Kata-kata di undangan itu sangat membunuhku!

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Harry, aku minta maaf." Kau berkata tanpa membalikkan badanmu sedikit pun._

"_Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."Aku hanya berkata seperti itu sampai membalikkan tubuhmu. Menatapku. Mata kelabu-mu menatapku dingin. Tak sehangat dulu._

"_Kita harus mengakhiri ini! Tidakkah kau mengerti? Aku dijodohkan, Harry! Mereka memaksaku menikahi anak perempuan mereka agar ayahku tak dijebloskan ke Azkaban!" Kau menaikkan suaramu. Kau marah padaku, Draco?_

_Kau mendekat, hingga membuatku mendongak untuk melihat wajahmu. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya. "Anggap saja kita tak pernah saling mencintai." Kau berbisik padaku dan berlalu pergi. meninggalkan aku dan air mata yang terus mengalir._

* * *

Semenjak saat itu, kerap kali aku melihat kau dan dia, tampak bahagia berdua. Berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan. Berpelukan erat. Sementara aku hanya melihatmu dari kejauhan.

Sakit, Draco. Sakit sekali.

Aku menceritakan semua ini kepada Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Daphne, Blaise, Pansy, Theo bahkan Severus Snape. Ia sudah kuanggap _father figure_ bagiku. Mereka mendengarkan keluh kesahku. Mereka menangis bersamaku. Mereka sempat ingin membunuhmu, kau tahu? Tapi aku menahan mereka. Mereka menyuruhku untuk melupakanmu. Mereka bilang, aku hanya menyiksa batinku sendiri.

Mereka benar. Aku membuat pekerjaanku terbengkalai. Kingsley sampai heran padaku. Hingga akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menghilang. Aku berlari memasuki hutan yang bahkan aku tak peduli apa namanya. Aku tak peduli akankah ada yang mencariku. Aku terus mengikuti kata hatiku.

Hingga sebuah sihir menarik sihirku. Aku mengikuti sihir itu hingga sampai aku kedalam gua yang ditutupi rumput panjang. Gua yang tak terlalu dalam. Saat aku keluar dari sana, aku melihat sebuah menara yang sangat tinggi. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung memanjat dan menempati menara ini hingga sekarang. Menara ini bukanlah menara biasa. Ia memiliki sihir yang kuat. Membuatku merasa aman. Dan yang paling penting, sihir ini tak membiarkan orang yang tak kuinginkan masuk tanpa sekehendakku. Percuma kau memanjat. Percuma pula kau meruntuhkannya. Bahkan menara ini tak memiliki pintu masuk dibawahnya. Hanya jendela-jendela saja yang ada di bagian atas. Seperti yang ku bilang, kau hanya sia-sia saja jika aku tidak menginginkanmu untuk masuk.

Hermione sangatlah jenius menemukan tempat ini. The Hidden Tower. Mereka rela bermalam di bawah tower sampai seminggu hanya untuk menyuruhku pulang. Tapi aku terlalu sakit. Batinku sangat sakit.

Sampai saat ini batinku makin sakit. Hari pernikahannya makin dekat. Aku hanya bisa terpuruk disini. Aku membiarkan diriku tidak makan beberapa hari ini. Terlalu takut untuk keluar mencari makan.

Aku termenung hingga sebuah ide melintas dibenakku. Sebuah hadiah untuk pernikahanmu. Aku tak punya uang untuk membelikanmu hadiah. Tapi, sebuah puisi mungkin cukup. Entah kau akan membacanya atau tidak. Aku tak tahu, Draco.

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur. Rasanya lemas sekali. Aku beranjak mengambil sebotol tinta, sebuah pena bulu. Dan secarik perkamen usang.

_Rasanya baru kemarin kau jadi bagian hidupku_

_Waktu itu aku merasa kuat, dan hangat di pelukanmu_

_Lenganmu mendekapku erat. Segalanya begitu sempurna_

_Unbreakable, seakan tak terpisahkan_

_Tapi sekarang aku tak bisa bernafas_

_Bahka aku tak bisa tidur_

_Aku terombang-ambing_

_Aku hampir tak bisa bertahan_

_Inilah aku, Draco_

_Aku hancur berkeping-keping_

_Tak bisa kusangkal, aku tak bisa berpura-pura_

_Kupikir kau lah orangnya_

_Remuk redam di dalam hati_

_Tapi kau takkan bisa melihat air mata yang ku tumpahkan_

_Di balik mata emerald ini_

_Ku ceritakan segalanya padamu_

_Kubuka hatiku dan kubiarkan kau masuk_

_Kau membuatku merasa bahagia sekali dalam hidupku_

_Kini yang tersisa dariku_

_Hanyalah kepura-puraanku_

_Seakan utuh, padahal hatiku hancur_

_Telan aku lalu kau muntahkan_

_Karena jika membencimu, aku hanya akan menyalahkan diriku sendiri_

_Aku tak bisa_

_Melihatmu dengannya sungguh membunuhku_

_Dan aku tak akan menangis di hadapanmu_

_Kebahagiaanmu adalah kehancuran untukku_

_Aku tak mau berpura-pura bahagia lagi_

_Selamat tinggal, Orang yang tak mencintaiku_

_Harry Potter_

* * *

Lalu ia menulis surat untuk Hermione menggunakan perkamen yang berbeda.

/Hermione, terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan dan menyayangiku. Begitu pula, aku. Aku menyayangi kalian, sungguh. Tapi aku tak ingin pulang. Biarkan aku disini. Aku menitipkan surat untuk Dia. Aku mohon kau antarkan padanya. Aku tak sanggup untuk hidup lagi, Hermione. Dia yang membuatku begini.

Aku menyayangi kalian semua

Harry Potter/

Ia memasukkan sura-suratt itu ke amplop dan mengikatnya ke burung hantu Hermione. Ia menatap burung itu hingga menghilang dari pandangannya. Saat itu pula, ia menjerit dan menangis sekuat tenaga. Beban hatinya sungguh berat. Hingga akhirnya ia tertidur dengan mata yang masih mengalirkan butiran bening itu.

* * *

Surat dari Harry sudah dibaca oleh Hermione dan yang lainnya. Saat ini mereka berkumpul di The Burrow.

"Kenapa suratnya ada dua?" Tanya Ron. Hermione menjawab, "Ia bilang surat yang satu lagi untuk Malfoy." Mereka menoleh ke arah suara isakan yang ternyata berasal dari Daphne, kakak Astoria yang memang akrab dengan mereka.

"Dia begitu mencintaimu, Draco." Bisiknya pelan. Hermione langsung mengambil kertas itu Daphne dan membacanya bersama yang lain.

"Puisi ini untuk, Malfoy." Ujar Hermione dengan suara bergetar.

Daphne berdiri dan langsung berkata, "Kita tidak boleh membiarkan Harry terpuruk begini. Draco harus menemuinya. Lebih baik kita antarkan surat ini. Seharusnya aku menghentikan Astoria. Padahal, tanpa ayah dan ibuku, keluarga Malfoy tak akan masuk Azkaban. Karena mereka sudah membantu kalian saat perang terjadi. Astoria sangat menginginkan Draco dari dulu. Ia memaksa ayah dan ibu untuk menjodohkan mereka dengan akal-akalannya saja. Kumohon, kita harus menolong Harry." Gadis berambut pirang itu menangis di dekapan Theo.

Mereka semua akhirnya setuju dan langsung menuju ke Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Setelah sampai, mereka langsung disambut oleh Narcissa yang wajahnya tampak lesu.

"Kejutan kalian datang kemari." Sambutnya dengan ramah.

"Terima kasih, Cissy. Kami ingin menemui Draco. Ini soal Harry." Kata Sirius.

Mendengar nama Harry sontak membuat Narcissa membulatkan matanya, "Harry? Bagaimana dengannya, Sirius. Dia baik-baik saja kan? Aku khawatir padanya."

Kini Hermione yang menjawab, "Kami belum yakin apakah dia baik-baik saja. Kami akan menjelaskannya tapi, bolehkah kami masuk?"

Dengan segera, Narcissa mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Di ruang tamu itu ternyata sudah ada Draco, ayahnya dan keluarga Greengrass. Daphne langsung memeluk ibunya dan terisak, "Ibu! Pernikahan Astoria membuat seseorang sengsara! Batalkan ini semua 'Torry! Aku atak akan pernah merestuimu!"

Astoria dan Draco yang mendengar itu langsung terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu, Daphne! Aku tetap akan menikah." Balas Astoria dengan tatapan tak percaya kepada kakaknya.

"Daph, tenang dulu, Nak." Kata ayahnya. Sementara Draco terduduk lemas, ia mengerti masalah apa ini.

Daphne berdiri dan menunjuk Astoria dengan tatapan tajam, " Kau merusak kebahagian orang lain! Kau merebut Draco dari Harry!" matanya beralih pada Draco," Dan kau! Apa kau pernah mencintai adikku? Apakah cinta adikku sebesar cinta Harry? Aku tahu semua ini untuk keluargamu. Tapi pernahkah kau berpikir jernih? Kalian seorang Malfoy! Kalian bisa membayar pengadilan agar tak masuk penjara seperti yang Astoria lakukan, membayar Fudge untuk memasukkan kalian ke penjara. lagipula, kalian menolong pihak Dumbledore saat perang. Tak mungkin orang tuamu di penjara! Mengikuti kehendak Astoria sama saja membunuh pahlawan sihir yang mati-matian menolong kita selama ini! Membuatnya mati sia-sia."

Daphne terduduk kembali dengan lemas di samping ibunya.

Semua orang disana terdiam. Semua orang tahu betapa Daphne menyayangi Harry. Menganggap Harry seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Maksudmu, Harry sudah..." Draco tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia tidak sanggup. Ia merasa bersalah. Sangat bersalah.

Hermione menggeleng, "Belum. Dia mengirimkan surat ini untukmu." Hermione memberikan surat itu kepada Draco. Ia terus membaca hingga surat di tangannya bergetar dan mata kelabu itu menumpahkan air matanya.

Ia menangis di pundak ibunya.

"Aku mencintainya, Mom." Isaknya sambil terus memegang surat itu. ia meremasnya. Membuat surat itu kusut.

Astoria mengambil surat itu dari tangan Draco perlahan dan membacanya. "Aku minta maaf Uncle, Aunty dan Draco. aku sungguh minta maaf." Anak bungsu keluarga Greengrass itu memeluk kaki Narcissa yang berusaha menenangkannya.

Lucius Malfoy akhirnya angkat bicara, "Dimana dia sekarang?"

"The Hidden Tower. Mustahil untuk masuk kesana jika Harry tak mengizinkan." Jawab Remus Lupin.

Draco mengangkat kepalanya dan berdiri, " Aku yang akan kesana. Aku akan menjemputnya." Ia beralih ke Astoria, "AKu tak percaya kau tega melakukan itu. Aku tak bisa menikahimu. Aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya. Aku ingin marah padamu karena kau memisahkan kami berdua. Tapi tetap saja, kau sudah ku anggap sebagai adik sendiri. Tidak lebih. Kuharap kau mengerti, Astoria." Astoria mengangguk dan memeluk Draco, "Aku mengerti dan aku minta maaf. Segera temui dia, Draco." Draco menggumamkan terima kasih dan beranjak keluar diikuti yang lainnya.

* * *

Draco berhenti saat melihat menara yang sangat tinggi itu. 'Kenapa kau bersembunyi sejauh ini, _Love?_" ia mendekati menara itu dan tiba-tiba ia terdorong ke belakang. Ia menoleh, "Ada apa dengan menara ini?"

Blaise mendekat dan menepuk pundaknya, "Harry tak mengizinkan kau masuk, Draco. Begitu pula kami."

Ia kembali menatap menara itu, ia begitu merindukan Harry-nya. Ia merindukan segala yang ada di pemuda itu.

"HARRY! KUMOHON BIARKAN AKU MASUK, HARRY. INI AKU, DRACO. BIARKAN AKU MENJELASKAN SEMUANYA!" ia berteriak sangat kencang berharap pemuda bermata emerald itu mendengarnya.

"Aku merindukanmu, _Love."_ Ia berkata dengan pelan. Dengan perlahan ia terus mencoba mendekati menara itu tapi ia terus terdorong kebelakang. Hingga akhirnya, Ron berkata, "Lihat! Itu Harry di jendela. Harry! Turun, Mate. Kami merindukanmu!"

Draco pun mendongak ke menara. Ia melihat pemuda yang dicintainya itu tampak tak tersenyum. Wajahnya masih semanis dulu.

"Harry, biarkan aku masuk." Kata Draco. Harry tamoak terdiam sebentar lalu ia menutup tirainya. Membuat orang-orang di bawah menara itu seperti kehilangan harapan.

"Hey! Sihir itu memudar. Bisakah kalian melihatnya? Draco, kurasa Harry mengizinkanmu masuk." Kata Luna. Benar saja, sinar hijau yang mengelilingi menara itu menghilang. Dengan segera, Draco mendekati menara itu. ia tidak terdorong lagi. Ia memanjat menara itu diikuti Blaise dan yang lainnya.

Sesampainya di puncak, ia memasuki jendela yang lebar itu dan menapakkan kakinya di lantai yang dingin itu. ia mendongak dan melihat Harry yang menatapnya dingin.

"Harry?" panggilnya.

"Apa maumu kemari? Menjelaskan sesuatu atau hanya ingin memamerkan baju pernikahanmu saja?" Harry berucap dengan sangat dingin. Draco makin bersalah.

"Harry maafkan aku. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Ayo kembali, _Love._" Draco berusaha meyakinkan Harry. Namun mata emeraldnya manangkap Astoria yang juga ikut mausk ke dalam menara. Hatinya seperti ditusuk jarum tak kasat mata.

Harry menangis lagi, "Aku berjanji tak akan menangis lagi. Tapi, kalian benar-benar ingin membunuhku secara perlahan? Kemarin undangan itu! dan sekarang ini?" ia menunjuk Astoria dan Draco.

"Harry, dengarkan aku. Biar aku yang menjelaskan." Kata Draco. "Cepat jelaskan sebelum aku mengusir kalian dari sini!" Kata Harry sambil membentak.

"Ini semua salahku, Harry. Aku minta maaf. Aku sangat egois. Aku membayar Fudge untuk membuat keluarga Malfoy bersalah atas peperangan yang sudah terjadi. Aku membujuk orang tuaku untuk menjodohkanku dengan Draco agar orang tuanya tidak akan masuk ke Azkaban. Aku tahu kau dan dia saling mencintai satu sama lain. Melihatnya bersamamu dari kejauhan membuatku patah hati. Tapi aku tak menyangka cintamu sungguh besar untuk Draco. Maafkan aku, Harry. Aku memutuskan untuk membatalkan pernikahan ini. Aku sadar Draco tak pernah mencintaiku. Aku bisa melihat keterpaksaan dimatanya. Kumohon maafkan aku Harry." Astoria menangis dan memeluk kaki Harry. Harry terduduk dan terus menangis bersama Astoria. Beberapa wanita di dalam menara pun tampak ikut terisak.

"Aku memaafkanmu. Menyingkirlah dari kakiku." Kata Harry sambil menjauhkan kakinya. Ia menatap Draco dengan penuh cinta, perlahan ia melangkah, "Kau memang brengsek, kau tahu itu?"

Draco mengangguk dan langsung memeluk Harry sambil terus mengucapkan kata maaf berulang kali.

"Maafkan aku, Harry. Aku menyesal."

Harry mengangguk dan mempererat pelukannya, "Aku memaafkanmu, Draco. Aku mencintaimu."

Draco tersenyum sambil mengecup kening Harry, "Aku juga mencintaimu. Ayo pulang, _Love_" Harry mengangguk dan mereka pun mulai meninggalkan menara itu.

* * *

Keadaan sudah normal kembali. Kini, mereka tampak lebih bahagia dari biasanya. Untuk merayakan kembalinya Harry, mereka mengadakan pesta makan malam di Malfoy Manor. Oh, sekalian pesta pertunangan Draco dan Harry. Tak lupa, mereka menginap di Malfoy Manor malam itu.

"The Hidden Tower, kau bersembunyi di tempat yang bahkan di ragukan keberadaannya itu. bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Ron.

"Entahlah, sihirnya menarikku." Kata Harry.

"Menar itu hampir mirip dengan Ruang Kebutuhan yang ada di Hogwarts. Mereka muncul saat ada orang yang benar-benar membutuhkan." Jelas Hermione.

Daphne memeluk Harry dengan erat, "Kau tidak tahu betapa cemasnya aku, Harry. Jangan sembunyi-sembunyi seperti itu lagi, mengerti?" Ujar Daphne yang dijawab anggukan oleh Harry.

Draco menatap Harry yang kini lebih sering tersenyum dan tertawa. Ia menghela nafas lega. Jujur, ia pun juga sangat terpuruk dan di penuhi oleh rasa bersalah saat ia meninggalkan Harry. Kini suatu keajaiban membuat mereka bersatu lagi.

Harry menoleh ke arah Draco yang masih menatapnya. Mereka berciuman tanpa peduli banyak orang yang melihat.

* * *

Di kamar.

"Puisimu, benar-benar indah." Kata Draco sambil mengecup terus leher Harry.

"Terima kasih, aku benar-benar putus asa saat itu." Ujar Harry dengan lirih. Draco menghentikan aktivitasnya di leher Harry dan berkata "Maafkan aku."

Harry terkekeh pelan, "_That's okay, Dray_. Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Dan...teruskan. aku suka apa yang kau lakukan tadi."

Mendengar itu, Draco menyeringai dan kembali mengecup leher Harry, "Jangan pernah pergi dari hidupku lagi, _promise?_"

Harry mengangguk,_ "I promise."_

* * *

The End

* * *

A/N

Abal! *ngumpet*

Fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu Kelly Clarkson-Behind these hazel eyes. I know, masih banyak kekurangan disana-sini :)

Thanks for reading^^

Review please?


End file.
